


Show Me on the Doll Where the Treasure Chest Touched You

by SwoodMaxProductions



Category: Dead Cells (Video Game)
Genre: Beheaded-typical comedy, Comedy, Cursed Chest, Dirty Talk, Flirting, Gen, Humor, Inner Dialogue, POV First Person, Sexual Humor, Suggestive Themes, Swearing, Video Game Mechanics, poor Beheaded!, unwanted flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29337009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwoodMaxProductions/pseuds/SwoodMaxProductions
Summary: The Beheaded’s first, vaguely traumatic encounter with a cursed chest.
Relationships: Cursed Chests being creepy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Show Me on the Doll Where the Treasure Chest Touched You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Cursed Chest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29323767) by [SealedInkdrop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SealedInkdrop/pseuds/SealedInkdrop). 



“Hey! You! Please!”

What the…? I looked around, but there was nobody there. Maybe I was just going crazy. That happened around here. I was just about to continue on my way when I heard the voice hiss at me again.

“C’mere! I need you…”

It was coming from behind a door I hadn’t noticed before. Was it… a new survivor…?

Nope. I opened the door, and the room just had a treasure chest in it. A… bouncing treasure chest.

Yep, I was nuts.

“There you are… I  _ need _ you to hit me!”

What.

“I’m a very naughty chest… I deserve to be punished…” it moaned out of its skull-shaped lock.

...Oh. Oh god.

“Hit me  _ hard _ !”

Hell no! I rapidly shook my, uh, flame? The thing that I have instead of a head. This chest gave me a serious case of the creeps. Eurgh. Hitting on total strangers?  _ Dead, HEADLESS _ strangers?! Ew!

I turned to get the hell away from this thing, but…

“I have so much to give you…”

Damn it. It just had to say that in the creepiest possible way, didn’t it… It…  _ was _ a treasure chest. Maybe something great was in there, and it was enchanted to keep people away. If that was the case, it was definitely working. Yikes.

I took a step closer and its beady eyes followed me, because moaning suggestively at strangers apparently wasn’t disturbing enough for this thing.

“Yeah… surely I deserve a little spank…”

Ugh. This chest really wasn’t doing itself any favors.

“There’s so much inside me…”

...Ew! Could this chest like… not be disgusting for _ five seconds _ ?

Fuck it. I walked up to the horrible thing and kicked it open.

“OH  _ YES! _ ” it screamed in ecstasy.

Gross, gross, disgusting, sickening,  _ gross... _

SHIT! The skull lock bit down on my foot before exploding. Immediately I knew what had happened. I got cursed. This stupid fucking chest—

At least there was actually good stuff inside. I could kill ten enemies with this easy.

But even after I did, I had the feeling I was still gonna feel dirty. Eurgh.


End file.
